


[podfic] The Stars Are Right (a.k.a. the stars are so very, very wrong)

by BabelGhoti



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, My Little Pony
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Hentai, Moonlight, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Seaside, Tentacles, Yuletide, xenopreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: A romantic tale of love in the moonlight...No, that's wrong.Milky Way visits the coast at night, and isn't she surprised at what she finds there!More wrong. She doesn't find; she summons. Accidentally. Kinda.Cthulhu wakes from his endless dreaming sleep to find a pink unicorn with stars on her ass waiting for him.Closer, but still wrong.Look, if you really *need* a summary after seeing the fandoms & tags, THIS IS NOT THE FIC FOR YOU.





	[podfic] The Stars Are Right (a.k.a. the stars are so very, very wrong)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Are Right (a.k.a. the stars are so very, very wrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133797) by [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck). 



**Fic** : The Stars Are Right (a.k.a. the stars are so very, very wrong)

**Author** : Elfwreck

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 7:09

**Bitrate** : 192 kbps

**File size** : 9,83 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p4krnmzjaw6xade/Elfwreck+-+The+Stars+Are+Right+%28a.k.a.+the+stars+are+so+very%2C+very+wrong%29+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/gp3eznq1)


End file.
